


Love is Our Bondage

by SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Renji abducts young Byakuya, Renji meets young Byakuya, Renji x Byakuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Trapped in the bindings of his noble clan's expectations, Byakuya is forced to let go of the love he never saw coming. But when disaster strikes, leaving the noble leader and his fukutaichou unconscious, Renji takes the chance to save Byakuya's reckless spirit before it is broken.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Torio (OC)/Tetsuya (OC)
Kudos: 26





	Love is Our Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my wonderful collab partner, Sesh. Love you and I look forward to writing many more things with you!

The pale full moon gazed down onto an even paler figure, alone on a cliff under the spreading branches of a blossoming sakura tree. Pink petals rained down around the solitary figure and he extended a slender, graceful hand.

Byakuya sighed as he touched the silky petals.

_I imagine that his hair is softer even than these, not that I can ever allow myself to reach out and touch it this way._

He turned his gaze up to the brilliant moon, wondering why it could be shining so brightly without a care. Unlike himself - he had far too many cares, most centering around a most unsuitable topic.

_The burning gazes had been scorching him for months, searing his soul and branding it. Eye contact held too long, knowing that the fiery stare would stay on him even after he lowered his own eyes._

_Reports handed to him as per routine, rough fingers lingering against his own. That brash voice lowered and softened for his ears alone, saying the most mundane things in a tone that suggested anything but._

_Hard, bold and unyielding red reiatsu, wild and unrestrained, that flared and flickered against his own energy, coaxing and demanding by turns…unrelenting. Did he even try to control it? It didn't seem so as it radiated in the room, teasing and hissing at his own…wanton and lustful. Could he really not know what he was doing? Renji had to know, and he had to have sensed that the target of his affections was aware._

_For months, Byakuya had been avoiding the subject, doing his damnedest not to respond to the looks or touches. He often hid his shaking hands behind the desk and pretended that he wasn't affected._

_'Here are those reports, Taicho.' 'Your tea, Taicho.' 'Have a good evening, Taicho.'_

_How could such normal phrases sound as if he were being asked to undress?_

_Sometimes his mouth and throat went dry and he felt a fever on his flesh. His heart pounded unnaturally, until he was sure that it must be sounding audibly in the room. But if it was, Renji carefully ignored it, refusing to give any hint that all of this was on purpose._

_Good god, what was he to do?_

"Byakuya."

He wanted to cringe at the voice, although the head elder of the family council, Kuchiki Nori, had always been close to Ginrei, and so had always been an ally to his grandson. The old man's voice held a deep note of regret, and Byakuya sensed what was coming. His body in control, he did not stiffen, but simply nodded for the older man to continue.

"It has come to the council's attention that your subordinate has been behaving in a...rather objectionable manner. We are aware that he has been acting quite scandalous around you; his reiatsu is readable across the Seireitei, and we have reports that when the two of you train together, he goes without the top half of his uniform and finds reasons to touch you."

Byakuya couldn't breathe for a moment, suddenly terrified by the knowledge that his clan’s elders were aware of Renji's behavior.

Nori sighed, shaking his head sadly. "My boy, what disturbs them most is that there has been no sign of you trying to stop your vice captain's very brazen advances."

Byakuya drew in a deep breath.

"There is no cause for concern - Renji is harmless."

The elder's solemn grey eyes met his.

"I think we are both aware that is far from true. Byakuya, you know there are certain members of the council who would be happy to see you brought down over something like this, some who are well positioned to take advantage. This is not the first time that you have earned their displeasure by…"

Byakuya nodded. "I am aware."

Nori sighed again.

"It is distressing for me to have to say this to you, as I know the man has acted valiantly in protecting you in the recent conflict, but I am afraid that you must turn him down in a way that leaves no doubt. It will be far safer for both of you, and your safety matters greatly, not just to me and to your allies on the council, but to our entire clan. We all understand what would happen if control was wrested away from you."

Byakuya's once-rebellious heart froze. Of course there would be danger to Renji if they got involved. His heart began to splinter into shards, stinging painfully in his chest, and he nodded mechanically.

"Of course. I see the sense in what you are saying, and I know you would not be telling me this unless the need was dire. I will see to this as soon as possible."

"I am sorry, Byakuya," the old man said regretfully, "I know you have already sacrificed so much for the good of the clan."

Byakuya closed his eyes against the deep feeling of loss that had welled up inside him.

"There are always sacrifices," he said numbly.

"But you have shouldered too many," Nori said sympathetically, "Your mother lost in childbirth, Soujun in battle, Hisana attempting to meet the clan requirement to have your child. Now this. Are you sure that the burden is not too great?"

"I appreciate your concern," Byakuya said quietly, "but even though it is, as you say, a burden of sacrifices, it would be an insult to the ones we have buried to have made those sacrifices and now to give over leadership to someone who will never hold the needs of the clan above his own gain."

"Isas will not let this go easily," Nori speculated, "and that is why I've stressed the importance of making a clearly visible break."

"And I have indicated that I will see to that. But for now, I require some time to reflect so that I can plan for this properly."

"Of course, my boy," Nori said more gently, "I will leave you to your thoughts."

The elder disappeared from his side in a flash step, leaving Byakuya alone under the sakura tree, looking up at the lovely moon, his eyes tragically sad and his reiatsu burning furiously in his chest.

_I know what I have to do. A leader's life is full of these kinds of sacrifices. A leader's spirit is taxed constantly with the warring needs of his heart and those of his clan. And when the two conflict, we have no choice but to act in the interests of the clan, at our own expense._

His eyes stung as he thought of his father's devotion that had cost him his life while still awaiting his ascension to leadership.

_My father sacrificed his love for history and learning, for communion with the land. He was never a fighter, but he fought because it was what he had to do. There were times that he suffered because of the sacrifices he had to make, but he bore it all bravely._

_I will do no less._

_I owe him that._

"Byakuya-sama?"

The Kuchiki leader found it less than surprising that his highly empathetic cousin, would sense his distress and come to him. Tetsuya was another who understood, all too well, sacrifice for the needs of the clan.

But Byakuya wasn't in the mood to be comforted. He couldn't even give voice to this most recent loss yet.

"I wish to be alone, _watashi no itoko."_

Tetsuya hesitated, his blue eyes troubled.

"I confess that I caught part of the conversation as I approached. You must turn down Renji-san's advances?"

Byakuya felt himself tremble, desperately needing to be alone with this hurt before discussing it. Flaring emotion burned inside as he sensed his personal attendant also approaching.

Torio appeared behind Tetsuya.

"Byakuya-sama? I sensed the distress in your reiatsu from the manor. Is there…anything I can do?"

Byakuya ground out, "I wish to be left alone right now."

The two slightly younger men glanced at each other, then Tetsuya spoke softly.

"Byakuya-sama, we know you must be hurting. Please allow us to be here for you. We can go back to the manor, have some tea, and talk about -"

Byakuya whirled on them, eyes flashing in the moonlight.

"Can you not listen?! I wish to be left _alone_ right now! There's nothing you can say that will make this better."

His voice rose in volume as his pain overflowed. At the moment, consumed by a grief he didn't recognize, he cared little for the way his cousin and attendant backed away, both cringing at the heaviness of his reiatsu.

"I never had a chance to tell him! Actually, worse, I had chances, but was too much of a damn coward to tell him! Now, I have to go tell him he can't continue his pursuit of me, because my duty is more important than anything! He won't understand - I'll be breaking his heart!"

Byakuya clutched at his own chest as he shouted at his frightened companions.

"He'll hate me now! And I deserve it! I don’t know what you think that you can do, when there is nothing I can do myself. It is useless to even try, so just go!"

He stopped, breathing hard, and his chest ached more when he realized his gentler cousin had tears filling his eyes.

Unable to bear an ounce more guilt right now, Byakuya couldn't even manage an apology. He spun away, engaging his flash-step as he headed for where he sensed that beautiful, burning reiatsu.

He knew that after tonight, that energy would never burn for him again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Torio stiffened at the hard, agonized sob that escaped Tetsuya as their leader disappeared. Tetsuya staggered visibly as he took a wary step in the direction Byakuya had gone, then froze as protectiveness warred with grief inside his slender, shaking body. The attendant knew better than anyone, that Byakuya would later regret badly how he had hurt Tetsuya, who was so dear to him. And as dear as Tetsuya was to the Kuchiki leader, he was even more so to Torio, and had been since the day of his arrival at Kuchiki Manor. Knowing that there was nothing to do for their absent master, he slipped a warm arm around Tetsuya’s trembling shoulders, curving a hand around his face tenderly.

“ _Tetsu-koi_ , he said gently, bringing his face close to Tetsuya’s, “I want to help him too, but there is nothing we can do right now. This is something he must handle on his own. All that we can really do is to prepare ourselves to tend to him when he returns to us.”

Tetsuya shivered, nodding wordlessly as the tears overflowed and leaked onto his face.

“I just…hate to see him suffer this. He’s already suffered so much.”

Torio smiled sadly, his emerald colored eyes affectionate.

“You hate seeing _anyone_ suffer, but especially him.”

“It does not diminish my love for you in any way,” Tetsuya managed in a shaky voice.

“Of course not,” Torio answered, tilting his head and warming Tetsuya’s soft lips with a kiss, “I’ve always understood the debt that you feel you owe him.”

“Even if he insists I don’t owe him anything,” Tetsuya agreed, “I only escaped the prison…I only breathe fresh air right now, because Byakuya-sama learned of the treachery that befell my parents and me, and he came to try to save us.”

Torio nodded and hugged Tetsuya more tightly.

“Byakuya-sama knows the level of your devotion to him. I am sure he is already sorry for hurting you.”

“It doesn’t matter that he hurt me,” Tetsuya argued, “Can’t you see how this is tearing him apart inside?”

“I do,” Torio assured him, kissing Tetsuya again and brushing away his tears, “but we can’t help him right now, so…let me help you, just until he comes home. Then, we can both be focused on him when there is something we can do to comfort him. Come, please, _Tetsu-koi_.”

Knowing well that his cousin was right, Tetsuya sagged against Torio and allowed himself to be led back to the main house. They crossed the gardens and entered Tetsuya’s bedroom, where they found Torio’s younger brother waiting to attend Tetsuya.

“Will you please prepare Byakuya-sama’s room for turn-down?” Torio requested.

Noting Tetsuya’s deflated look, the other attendant nodded and left the room. Torio led Tetsuya to the bed and kissed him more passionately.

“Please try to rest a little?” he requested, “I’m sure it will be awhile.”

“Oh…I wouldn’t be able to close my eyes,” Tetsuya sighed, sitting down on the bed.

“Then, just allow me to hold you for a bit?”

Tetsuya sighed and nodded, sinking into Torio’s warm shoulder as the attendant laced together the fingers of one hand with his. The two kissed slowly, and the heaviness of Tetsuya’s modd eased slightly.

“Do you think he will be all right?” Tetsuya whispered, “Renji means so much to him.”

Torio smiled solemnly.

“He will be all right. We will support him with our love, as we always have, and he will embrace that, even as he loses this other. It will not be easy. It never is. But Byakuya-sama is strong.”

“He is,” Tetsuya agreed, “but even his strength has its limits.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya gazed up at the front of The Wolf Den, a bar and tavern frequented by many of the young Gotei officers. Nori's words echoed in his head.

_'You must turn him down in a way that leaves no doubt.'_

Then...this would be the way.

Horrible and soul-wrenching, but perfect for his purposes.

Byakuya took a few deep breaths to steel himself. He could not waver in this.

Straightening to his full height and wiping the shame and regret from every facet of his outward appearance, he swept in through the door.

His presence was noticed immediately, but he ignored the stares and questions, the shock, disbelief, and curiosity.

Across the room, in the corner booth, crimson reiatsu beckoned.

He strode for the booth, mentally rehearsing what he had to say. As he got closer, he saw Renji. The redhead turned and spotted him, and the excitement that lit up his face almost crumbled Byakuya's resolve.

Almost.

Renji scrambled out of the booth to stand and meet him. Byakuya sensed the younger man's friends watching curiously.

_Good. The more witnesses, the better. Word will get back to the Council of Elders and they will no longer question my resolve._

Renji was smiling brightly at him. "Hiya, Taicho! What’s goin’ on?"

Byakuya swallowed, then he snapped, "Wipe that foolish grin off your face, Abarai!"

Immediately, the crowd nearest them hushed as Renji's face fell.

Byakuya forced every bit of ice he possessed into his words.

"This cannot go on any longer. You are to cease your ridiculous advances towards me. It is unseemly for a peasant mongrel such as yourself to pursue someone like me."

Renji's mouth fell open, and horrified gasps filled the air. But Byakuya was a man with a mission - to make sure that lovely fire no longer burned for him. He felt the anger and pain over what he was doing searing his insides, and he forced himself to channel that into making his voice even colder and more condescending.

"My _servants_ are of a higher class than you. I am not, and will never be, interested in anything you have to offer, as little as that may be. Are we clear?"

Renji's auburn eyes were lost and hurt, and Byakuya spun away without waiting for an answer. He strode calmly to the exit, but as soon as the door shut, he began flash-stepping erratically. He had no direction as his body gave in to the torment, and anguished tears slid down his cheeks.

_Why? Why does this have to happen?_

He was unaware of his devastated reiatsu leaking out behind him, leaving a trail. Had he been thinking more clearly, he would never have allowed it, but the burden was too overwhelming, the coldness too hard to keep up. His grief was overpowering and he knew he must escape back to his home and begin the disheartening process of forgetting.

_I wonder if he will leave the division._

Given Renji’s stubbornness, he might not-but his heart was surely broken now, and that meant that it was dangerous to be around Renji. With both of them in this state, there was no telling what would…”

“Taicho!”

Byakuya’s shock at hearing Renji’s voice made him freeze. He found himself in a small, quiet park, several blocks from the tavern, backed up to a tree and staring up into blazing, furious crimson eyes.

_I have to get out of here._

_I have to…_

“You wanna tell me what the hell just happened in there?”

“Get out of my way, Abarai!” Byakuya snarled, “How dare you…!”

“Stop it, okay?” Renji shouted, tears in the corners of his devastated eyes, “We’re not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is going on!”


End file.
